Just an impulse
by Tossino
Summary: After discovering some hidden feelings that he definitly doesn't want to be there, Ren goes on one of his famous rampages until he nearly faints. And he would've, if someone didn't come to stop him... Oneshot. RenHoro/HoroRen


Okay, this is my first Shaman King fanfiction. wOOt! And it's my pairing OTP from that manga. RenxHoroHoro. 8D

It's just a little oneshot I got the **impulse** to write. x''D

Enjoy, and don't forget to review. :3

If I've missed any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm sorry. And I don't own Shaman King (Duh). This contains yaoi. Don't like it, don't read, and gtfo. uu

* * *

**Just an impulse**

Everybody's got their problems. Or faults, issues, bad sides, whatever you want to call them.

That's a fact. There are different ways to see such problems. Either you hate them, you don't mind them, or you fall in love with them. To some, they're cute, to others they might give a strange feeling of safety, or both. Or they're annoying. The former two, is something you call true love.

His golden eyes glared intensely at the straw made dummy, slightly squinting because of the midday sun. He leaped off the ground, raising a chinese spear twice his lenght. His eyes filled with killing intent didn't leave his target. He pulled his arms further backwards to gather power.

After deciding a spot where it would probably hurt the most if it was a human on the dummy to slice, he raised the spear slightly further. He screamed furiously, and the spear descended down, slicing the dummy in half.

He landed on the ground with a soft thud and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and gently ran a hand through his fringe. He dropped the spear on the ground and tilted his head backwards. Even though he had broken that dummy, in a really painful way, the anger was stull fuming inside of him like a volcano just about erupt.

After standing like that for a while, he gave up on trying to calm himself down, picked up the kwan-dao again and sliced down a tree. He screamed loudly as he cut down another one, and another, and another.

Just when he was about to cut down the last tree in his surroundings, breathing heavily and almost collapsing from exhaustion, something stopped the kwan-dao. Normally, it wouldn't be possible to stop it with just a hand, but being in that state he couldn't really put much force into the blow.

"Ren... Calm down," a soft voice spoke.

Ren recognized that voice immidietly. He looked to the side to glare at the familiar blue-haired, bandana wearing idiot Ainu.

"Calm down?" he snarled. "Like hell I'll calm down." His snarl turned into a yell. "You can't come here and tell me to calm down Horokeu!"

Horokeu just looked at him. Ren narrowed his eyes further.

"Let go," he then mumbled, seeming to actually have calmed down a bit.

"Only if you do," Horokeu replied.

Ren twitched, 'Che'd at him, but did as he said. Horokeu seemed really surprised at first, and the spear's surprising weight didn't help either. He quickly let it go before it dragged him down with an expression that said he had no idea how someone could carry it.

"What's wrong this time?" he asked the other Shaman carefully.

Which was a bad idea of course, since Ren snapped and picked up the spear again.

"It's none of your fucking business!" he yelled and swung the kwan-dao towards the blue-hair.

He backed off, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Hey hey, no need to kill me or something!" he called out. "I'm just worried about you."

"I don't need your pity," Ren growled and tried to slash him again.

Horokeu decided to take a huge risk, taking into account that Ren's swings didn't have their usual strenght, and attempted to block the attack with his hands. Surprisingly it worked, but the edge stopped dangerously closed to to his face.

Ren's annoyance at his current weakness was obvious as his hair spike grew twice its lenght.

"Calm. Down," Horokeu said again, more seriously this time.

Ren still glared at him, but the exhaustion catched up to him. His legs gave up on him and he fell to his knees, forcing him to let go of the spear again and hold himself up with his arms.

Horokeu, who was definitly not ready that he would let go, fell backwards because of the kwan-dao's weight. He let out a groan as the weapon landed over his stomach. He tried to lift it off, but not with much success.

Ren looked at his trembling arms with wide eyes.

After a lot of effort, Horokeu managed to get the spear off him and he sat up.

"Ren, what's up?" he asked after catching his breath.

Ren raised his head and looked at him, then looked to to the side.

"I said it's none of your business," he muttered, still breathing heavily.

Horokeu crawled over to him and kneeled in front of him. "But it is," he spoke softly. "You're my friend."

"Don't use that tone on me, I'm not a baby."

"I know you're not." His tone didn't change.

"Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that."

Ren still avoided to look at him.

"You're stupid... Why did you bother to come?"

Horokeu twitched, but the Chinese didn't notice it.

"I repeat, you're my friend."

"Tch, weakling."

"You haven't gotten this angry for months. Now what's wrong?" the Ainu asked, making sure that the younger Shaman would understand that he wouldn't accept anything but the truth (Even though he very well knew he would pretend he didn't understand).

Ren glanced at him, and his heart stung sharply when he saw the other's caring face. If it was one thing that he found hard to except, was that some people actually cared about him. No matter how strange that sounded, he wasn't used to other people aside from his sister to look at him in that way. And considering it was Horokeu's first time looking at him like that as well, he felt even worse.

He didn't deserve Horokeu's concern. The Ainu was the most uncaring, aside from Yoh, friendly, clumsy, cute... No wait... No, not cute. Okay... maybe he was a little cute. But that wasn't the point.

"I can't tell you..." he muttered to the Ainu and looked away again.

He could, but he definitly didn't want to. Horokeu was simply a friend, and he didn't want to put his problems on that precious friend's shoulders. Especially since that problem had with his precious friend to do. He was mad at himself, mad for actually thinking like he did about him.

There was no way, that he was going to admit to Horokeu about his growing feelings for him. And definitly not about his dreams. He was a normal teenager, as hard as it might've been to believe, and he had normal... teenage dreams... But they were inappropriate, definitly inappropriate and nothing you talked about to the one the dreams was about.

He flinched when the blue-hair put a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it.

At the moment he felt the soft touch, feelings overwelmed him. He felt the urge to pin Horokeu down and kiss him, not caring a shit about what the other would think. He wanted to do to him like he did in his nightly dreams, hearing him whine and whimper in that cute way he always did when something didn't turn out like he wanted.

He clenched his fists to resist that urge, raised a hand and slapped the Ainu's one of his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," he hissed and glared up at him.

But he immidietly regretted saying that when he saw the hurt expression on Horokeu's face. He bit his lower lip and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry..." he mumbled so low that Horokeu could barely hear him.

The Ainu simple grinned when he looked back up. "What are you apologizing for?" he asked, his disappointment still clear in his voice. "It's not like I didn't expect you to do that."

Ren bit his lip harder. 'Darn it... Why does he have to be so damn cute?'

Horokeu tilted his head to the side a bit, still grinning. "Why are you biting your lip?" he asked.

A small tint of red appeared on Ren's cheek for a second before disappearing.

"N-no reason," he said and looked to the side.

He would never tell Horokeu. Never, ever, tell him about how he felt. He didn't want to destroy their friendship, and there was a risk he might. Wait... No, maybe it wouldn't destroy anything considering the Ainu's tolerance towards anything that others thought was wrong. But, the Tao had his pride, that was for sure. And his pride said not to say a thing.

"Seems you're all better already," Horokeu spoke. "I didn't even have to do a thing."

Lies. He didn't feel better, at all. Having the Ainu there simply made it worse. But now it was more something of a arousal then anger.

"Of course you didn't," he snarled. "Why would you?"

Okay, maybe the feeling or arousal wasn't something you would call worse. But he definitly did not want it to be there. He'd rather have it stay in those dreams.

"I dunno," Horokeu simple answered and shrugged.

He stood up and held out a hand for Ren to grab, grinning widely. The Tao glanced up at him, thinking about slapping away the hand and standing up himself, but deciding that it would probably be a bad idea since he was still exhausted. He grabbed the hand, not being too happy with needing help to get up, and felt the Ainu pull him to his feet.

As soon as he stood straight his vision blurred and he almost fell back down again, but the taller Shaman put his arm around his own shoulder and held him up.

"I've got you," he mumbled and looked at Ren with concern in his eyes again.

The Chinese muttered something disapproving in reply but supported himself against Horokeu's warm body. He probably would've fainted if someone hadn't interrupted him, and he had to say he was slightly relieved that it was the blue-haired idiot that did so.

Though surpressing those overwelming feelings was even harder when he leaned against him, noticing that when he didn't wear that thick jacket he was actually really well built. Maybe he wasn't very weak at all. He actually looked pretty good in that big t-shirt...

'Wait, no, away with those thoughts. They're inappropriate,' Ren thought and mentally slapped himself.

"I'm dizzy," he groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sure it'll go away soon," Horokeu said. "You just need to get some energy back and maybe sleep a bit."

"Food is your way out of any trouble," he muttered and smirked.

"Hey, that's not true," his little 'nurse' protested and pouted. "You need to eat to get your energy back, you know that."

"Tch..."

Horokeu grinned and looked down at the Kwan-dao.

"Uh... I can't carry that thing..." he mumbled.

Ren snarled. "Well, I don't even know where the hell it is. I can't see shit."

Lie. He knew where it was, but he'd rather stay outside.

"Then I guess we just have to--"

"I'm not leaving it here."

The Ainu flinched slightly at the anger in his voice. "N-no of course not. I'm not stupid am I?"

"Yes you are."

He sweatdropped. "Whatever... Then I guess I can leave you here and come back some food, and then you'll be able to carry it on your own later... Hopefully."

"Do whatever you want, I don't care..."

'As long as you come back. If you don't I'll kill you.'

The blue-hair nodded slowly, lead the Chinese over to the spared tree and leaned him against it, making the world spin in front of Ren's eyes. He grabbed his head and groaned, watching how Horokeu with one last worried look left to get him something to eat.

As he closed his eyes, still feeling the warmth of the other's body on his, his thoughts immidietly drifted of to that grinning, stupid face. He leaned his head backwards and growled.

'Get lost, stupid thoughts!' he thought furiously and slammed the back of his head into tree, ignoring the pain. 'It'll only get worse... Get lost!'

The fourth time he slammed his head in the tree he decided that it was best to stop if he wanted to stay conscious, since the world just kept spinning faster and his vision got blurrier for each hit. He buried his face in his hands in a frustrated gesture.

"Damn it all," he muttered.

He sat like that for a while, silently cursing and not being able to get the thoughts of the Ainu out of his head. He swore, that if it would go on like that for much longer he would actually pin the other Shaman down out of pure impulse.

He wanted to feel that body close to his again, so desperatly it was almost unbearable. He could hear and feel his heart beat clearly and his whole body was warm. But the worst part was how thick and warm his head felt, which only made his dizzying worse. Yet it was a pretty good feeling at the same time.

'No, wrong thoughts again!" He slapped himself mentally once more. 'This is just because you're tired. Yeah. It's got nothing to do that you just felt that Ainu-baka's body very close... That Ainu-baka's very attractive body... No! Wrong thoughts again!'

Since he was practically arguing with himself and had his eyes closed he didn't notice that Horokeu had returned until he felt a hand on his shoulder, nudging him slightly.

"Hey, you're still awake right?" he heard the idiot's voice.

"Of course I am," he snarled, though it was quietly and it didn't have it's usual sharp tone. "And I told you not to touch me."

He was about to slap the other's hand away from his shoulder, the same feelings as before slowly overwelming him - he would probably have tackled Horokeu to the ground already if he wasn't so tired - but instead found his wrist stopped. He looked up and glared, but he couldn't see clearly.

"What was that for?"

"Don't tire yourself out by moving too much," was Horokeu's answer as he removed his hand from the shoulder and let go of Ren's wrist.

"Che," was all the Tao said, too exhausted to snarl that Horokeu wasn't supposed to order him around, before a rice cake got handed to him.

After finishing all the food he felt a bit better, but he still felt those impulses nearly overthrow him each time he even glanced at the Ainu. It was getting tiring to resist it. So to try and avoid it, he was looking down at the ground, his hands twitching slightly.

He widened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder again, those feelings once again washing over him like a flood. He looked up to see that worried face of the idiot again. But this time it was very close. So close that he could kiss those soft lips with no real effort. Which surely didn't help him at all.

'Fuck this,' he thought.

"Seriously Ren, what's wr--" Horokeu began, but got quiet when Ren put a finger over his mouth.

"Just shut up," he muttered. "You're the problem."

Horokeu frowned. "Wha--"

He didn't manage to say more then that before Ren pushed him over and pinned him to the ground, now that he had enough energy to do that, and crashed his lips into the older Shaman's. The blue-hair widened his eyes as Ren pushed his own body towards his and sneaked in a tongue inside his open mouth. Ren felt his heart hit the roof, beating roughly inside his chest. When Horokeu tried to squirm out of his grip his heart only beat faster and he felt himself getting more eager. He pressed the taller Shaman towards the ground harder to keep him down.

Which seemed to make him give up, because he stopped squirming and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a small whimper. Ren smirked into the kiss and felt his body heat increase. He could feel Horokeu's heart beat in his chest clearly, and he was sure the other could feel his as well.

As soon as Ren released the idiot's wrists, they were wrappped around his neck and pulling his head further down to deepen the kiss. It made the Chinese feel very pleased with himself.

He didn't pull away until he run out of air, and by then it seemed like Horokeu already had since he began squriming again about one minute earlier. He straightened up and looked down at the blue-hair with a contented expression.

"W-why did y-y-you...?" he began between his panting.

Ren caught his breath rather quickly. "You're driving me crazy Ainu-baka, it was your own fault for getting that close to me. It was simply an impulse."

"I-impulse?"

"Yeah. I've been resisting it for a long time, I guess I couldn't take it anymore." He smirked. "Do you even mind?"

Horokeu just grinned. "Not really."

* * *

What did you think people? x3 Review, or else. -Points Ren's Kwan-dao at you and glares-

-Coughes- Yeah...


End file.
